


By Your Side

by 2c31h42n2o6



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2c31h42n2o6/pseuds/2c31h42n2o6
Summary: Aftermath of starkiller.  Finn wakes to Poe by his bedside and the resistance deals with what happens next.





	By Your Side

Poe Dameron was a man of many words. Too many fucking words. The guy never shut up. So when Finn came back from starkiller with a sentence to sickbay the entire base felt the silence like a punch in the gut. This was a man who knew every birthday, every spouse, every kids name, every annoying tune on the radio. A man who got yelled at for babbling over the comms during missions because he just wouldn't stop talking.   
Everyone suffered a loss from starkiller, that wasn't new or anything and the General was sympathetic. She gave everyone rotating leave for the month after the attack. But the first week was the hardest. In the days before starkiller everyone and their uncle had seen Poe walking down every hallway on the base, chatting everyone up nonstop. His presence was always felt. The man never took leave. It was like he was part of the base, he was living in the walls. So when Finn took a hit, the entire base took a hit.  
Only three people knew where Poe was for that first week, four if you counted the one who was comatose. Rey knew because she had said goodbye to Finn and shook hands with Dameron silently before asking him to take care of her friend. He smelled like he hadn't bathed in days and his eyes were bloodshot but he nodded his solemn promise and that was enough for her. She knew Finn was in good hands.   
Organa knew because an hour after Poe had found out Finn would be in sickbay he requested to be in the first batch of leave. Even when the General had ordered him to stand down from missions due to health concerns (several times actually, once with the flu and the others with various stages of broken bones) this man has disobeyed and somehow found his way into an X-wing. The General took one look at him and sighed because she knew that he wasn't going to be back until the stormtrooper was. Of course she made this small concession for him, alerting the med droids not to banish Poe from the room unless absolutely necessary.  
Pava has chipped Poe about five years ago after a mission had gone so sideways neither of them had been able to tell which way was up for a month. Poe had chipped her too, a secret the both of them shared as an absolute fall back plan. She knew where he was and was the only reason the pilot ate or drank for that entire month. She had never seen him look so lost.  
The base mourned Poe for that week. There was an eerie silence about the halls and no one dared break it. The General made a note of this to her commanders, warning them for the future. No one lived forever, and if they continued to send Poe on missions he may not come back from, the base couldn't survive another silent week.  
As for Poe, he was painfully compressed into a chair by Finn's biobed for that week. After talking to the General he hadn't spoken a word and didn't plan to. His entire mind was silent and screaming with white noise all at once. His eyes stung and his muscles were locked in place. His sole focus was on Finn. The days passed in a blur. The only memory he had was of his hand grasping for Finn's and his mantra of begging him to open his eyes. He looked at him with such concentration as though trying to will his eyes open.  
In the middle of the night on the sixth day, Poe's heart stopped. Finn's hand was in his and for the briefest of moments, it twitched. His eyes fluttered open unfocused and closed immediately from the ambient light and lack of sight for so long. Poe squeezed his hand back and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
"Poe?" Finn's voice was barely above a whisper. He had no strength and it was a miracle he was awake so soon.   
Poe made a broken sound that sounded like it was supposed to be a laugh but was somewhere between a sob and a scream. "Finn, buddy yeah. I'm here and you're awake and Rey's okay and thank fuck you're awake buddy." Finn's eyes had opened again and had slowly made their way to Poe's face. He saw the bloodshot eyes and the makings of a beard on a man who looked like he'd been dragged through hell.  
"You.. look.. shit Poe," Poe made another strangled sound and a med droid rolled into the room, setting off dozens of alarms.  
Both men jumped and Poe was dragged out of the room by three droids and two security personnel. Pava sedated him as soon as she got there, but wasn't early enough to prevent one of the officers from suffering a broken nose. Poe was taken back to his quarters and confined there for 14 hours while he slept off the effects of the drugs.  
Meanwhile, Finn underwent about every test the med droids could think of and the General questioned him for as long as he could stay awake. He had about two to three weeks intensive recovery ahead of him, but the baccta had done its job and now it was time to do his.


End file.
